


Just a Scratch

by cantdrawshaw



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dunno what this is really, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantdrawshaw/pseuds/cantdrawshaw
Summary: Maggie and Alex's date nights have a bad habit of getting interrupted, and their latest one is no exception. But a little inconvenience won't stop them from getting their man - well,alien.Or: Maggie gets hurt and Alex takes care of her with the on-going argument over who gets to be big spoon.





	Just a Scratch

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just an injury/comfort fic I wrote for no reason.

Alex made her way into the bar in a hurry, scanning the crowd for the person she was looking for. She felt a pang of guilt rush through her as she spotted her and realized that Maggie had already claimed them a spot at the bar, which meant she was probably even less on time than she had previously thought.

“Hey,” Alex said, sliding onto the seat next to Maggie. “I’m not too late, am I?”

“Hey, babe,” Maggie smiled, leaning over to kiss Alex in greeting. “Nope, you’re not. I just got here myself.”

Alex sighed in relief, glad she hadn’t kept Maggie waiting. The two of them hadn’t had a chance to go out in what felt like forever, so when they made plans to have a pool date that night, Alex was determined that nothing would stop her from getting there. Which is why she had nearly panicked when she’d gotten held up at the lab, resulting in her having to hurry straight to the bar from work.

It was so worth it, though, as they ordered their drinks – non-alcoholic for both of them, it not being that kind of night – and snagged a vacant pool table. Maggie started setting up the rack, and Alex couldn’t help but sigh as she wrapped her arms around her fiancé’s waist, relaxing into her.

Maggie tried in vain to reach the 9-ball that had rolled just out of reach of her fingers. “Danvers, you’re not helping,” she said, gesturing to the way Alex had her arms pinned.

“Hmm, sorry,” Alex hummed, not sounded apologetic at all. She nuzzled her cheek on the top of Maggie’s head. “I just missed you.”

“Long day?”

“Yeah.”

“Same here,” Maggie said. “How about whoever wins gets to pick big spoon/little spoon tonight?”

The proposition made Alex pull away, smile devilish and eyes gleaming. “Deal. But I don’t think you’ll like what I’ll choose.”

“Oh?” Maggie scoffed, looking equally as confident. “Someone’s a little cocky considering they lost the last couple games we played.”

Alex handed a cue to Maggie and started chalking up her own. “Your break, Sawyer. Show me what you got.”

It wasn’t until a burst of static sounded in her ear midway through their game that Alex realized she still had her comms unit in her ear. She switched it off and left it in, not wanting to deal with the possibility of it getting crushed in her jacket pocket. It wouldn’t be the first time she left it in outside of work, but this time it was more of her forgetting in her haste to get to her date than a desire to keep in touch with base after hours.

They called it a night after a couple hours, both eager to get home after a long day – especially Maggie, who had managed to pull off a win in their first game, much to Alex’s chagrin. As they made it out to the nearly empty street, Maggie looked around confused as she only spotted her car. “Is your bike somewhere around here?” she asked.

Alex rubbed the back of her neck, suddenly feeling sheepish. “Um, no… my car’s still at the DEO.” At the questioning look on Maggie’s face, Alex continued. “I may have gotten Kara to give me a lift here when I realized what time it was,” she admitted.

Maggie raised an eyebrow. “Did Agent Danvers misuse her sister’s superpowers for her own personal benefit?”

Alex had learned to keep her cool in the face of Maggie’s teasing – which meant she was only left a stuttering mess _half_ of the time. “Only for you,” she replied smoothly.

They climbed in the car. Maggie winced slightly as her police scanner sounded loudly over the radio as soon as she turned the ignition. “I was listening earlier,” she explained, reaching over to turn the volume dial down.

“Wait,” Alex whispered, stopping Maggie’s hand as something caught her attention. They both went still, listening closely.

“ – _requesting additional units. Alien threatening civilians in Hyacinth Park. Suspect appears unarmed, but highly dangerous_.”

“That’s not too far from here,” Alex remarked, eyeing Maggie.

Her fiancé seemed to be on the same page, as she was already slamming the car into gear. “You armed?”

Alex pulled her gun from her back waistband. “Always.”

…

They pulled up to a scene that was mostly chaos – lights flashing and people screaming in the semi-lit darkness of the park. There were a few officers doing their best to guide people away from the clearing, but it was clear by their reluctance to engage the alien that they weren’t from the Science Division, and therefore largely unequipped to handle the situation.

The alien itself was a hulking lug of a thing, consisting of mostly upper body with some powerful looking back legs. It had a strong jaw with sharp teeth sticking out and eyes just above its snout. As Alex and Maggie flashed their badges and moved closer, they could see it snarling over a group of people it had cornered near a low retaining wall in the center of the park.

Alex knew their first job was getting the civilians out of there. Which meant getting the alien’s attention away from them. “Hey!” she called out, chucking a rock in the alien’s direction. “Why don’t you pick on someone your own size?”

Maggie fired off a round, but the bullet bounced harmlessly off the creature’s skin and fell to the ground. An officer positioned behind a tree nearby shouted out to her. “You think we haven’t tried that?”

“Bet you haven’t tried this,” Alex said as she fired her own weapon. To her dismay, the alien gun didn’t seem to have much of an effect either. The creature just turned her way, seeming annoyed.

Alex flicked her earpiece on, knowing they were going to need help if they didn’t want anyone to get hurt. “Agent Danvers to base.”

The alien was now focused on Maggie, who was firing uselessly at it, trying to lure it away from the people. It picked up a rock the size of a large dog and threw it their way, forcing Alex and Maggie to dive in opposite directions to avoid the projectile. It slammed into the tree the officer had been using as cover, splintering into the wood.

Alex felt relief as Winn’s voice finally crackled over the line. She remembered him mentioning he was working the late shift that night. “What’s the situation, Agent Danvers?”

The alien grabbed onto the statue centerpiece of a nearby fountain, ripping it out of its base and sending water spewing in every direction. Alex rattled off as many details as she could to Winn as she dodged the statue’s head.

She missed the question Winn asked as she watched Maggie avoid the statue’s body, having to move closer to the alien in the process.

“Sorry. Repeat that?”

“I asked if you could identify the species.”

She shook her head before realizing Winn couldn’t see her. “Any idea what we’re dealing with here?” she asked Maggie instead. She knew the detective had different experiences than she, but was disappointed as Maggie shook her head as well.  

“Never seen anything like it before!” Maggie shouted.

Alex relayed it for Winn’s benefit. “We have no clue.”

The alien seemed to notice two things in that moment. One: that the hostages had managed to flee as it was preoccupied with the two women, and two: that throwing things at the humans that were shooting at it didn’t seem to be doing much.

It let out a ferocious roar as it unsheathed a set of wicked-looking claws from its front limbs, causing Alex and Maggie to both back up.

“Winn,” Alex said tensely. “We could really use some help over here.”

She could hear the clacking that signaled Winn typing furiously. “I’m calling Supergirl now,” he informed her. “Units have also been dispatched. ETA in five. Think you can hang in a little longer?”

Alex heard the splash as Maggie was forced to dive into the fountain pool to avoid the creature’s claws as it swiped its arm in a wide arc. Alex moved quickly to cover her, firing at the alien’s legs, its stomach, neck, looking anywhere for a weak point. “If we have to,” she replied tersely.

The alien sprung back from the barrage and jumped onto the retaining wall, its claws digging into the bricks. It let out another bestial cry as Alex quickly helped a dripping–wet Maggie stand, giving her a hand out of the pool.

And that was when the creature lunged.

Alex pushed Maggie hard in an attempt to move her out of the way, but the alien managed to twist in midair, its claws swiping Maggie’s side as it barreled past them. Alex’s blood curdled and time seemed to slow as Maggie screamed, falling hard to the ground.

The alien picked itself up and turned as if to advance on its fallen prey. No longer even giving a thought to her own safety, Alex pulled the trigger in rapid succession, this time aiming for the creature’s eyes and snout. “Stay away from her!” she screamed.

By some miracle, hitting its eyes seemed to have some effect. The creature blinked hard and recoiled, trying to shield its face with its claws. Alex kept firing, her unease growing as she wondered how long she would be able to hold it off like that.

“Winn,” she barked into her comms. “I could really use that backup _now_.”

As soon as she said it, a blur of red and blue streaked from the sky, slamming into the alien and sending it crashing into the wall. Alex hardly even registered the words Kara was suddenly speaking to her through her comms as her sister took up the fight. All she could think was _Maggie, Maggie, Maggie_.

She ran to where Maggie had fallen, heart in her throat and blood pounding. Maggie was struggling to sit up, muttering curses under her breath, which eased Alex’s anxiety only slightly as she took in the blood. Alex was quick to push her back down, not wanting Maggie to move too much until she could see what they were dealing with.

Maggie seemed to pick up on how frantic Alex was because she was suddenly clasping both of Alex’s shoulders. “Alex, I’m okay. It’s just a scratch. It’s okay; I’m okay.”

Alex let out a watery breath as Maggie’s words soaked in her brain and she inspected the wound more closely. Maggie’s shirt and waistband of her jeans were ripped and soaked with both blood and water. Moving the fabric aside revealed a nasty slash just above Maggie’s left hip. It looked bad, but certainly not life-threatening.

“Looks like more than just a scratch to me,” Alex said, trying for a joking tone, but her still–pumping adrenaline made it come out a lot shakier than she would have liked.

She ripped off a strip of her own shirt, pressing it firmly against the wound to staunch the bleeding. “Winn, I need a med unit.”

“Copy that,” Winn said in her ear.

“Danvers, it’s fine,” Maggie tried to argue. “We can take the car. It’s not that bad.”

Alex wasn’t hearing it. “I’m not risking anything, Sawyer. We have no idea what that alien is. Its claws could be poisonous for all we know. We are following protocol.”

Maggie seemed to sober a little at that, but looked like she wanted to protest further as a van skidded to a halt close by, agents spilling out. Two of them made their way over with a stretcher.

Any further debate was cut off as Supergirl landed with a thud next to them. She frowned down at them, hands on hips, clearly worried as she took in Maggie’s side.

“It got away,” Supergirl said, not really addressing anyone in particular. “What was that thing?”

No one had an answer.

…

“So, what’s the prognosis, Doc?” Maggie asked.

Alex eyed her as she finished up her stitching, trying to judge how far out of it Maggie was at this point. The whole thing was starting to remind her a little too much of the last time she had to stitch Maggie up, especially the way Maggie had taken to smiling at her in the last few minutes as the pain meds kicked in.

Alex placed some gauze over the wound and began to put the final touches on the bandages. “There’s no trace of any known toxin in the wound, alien or otherwise. Infection’s still a major concern, so I’m gonna start you on antibiotics so that’s not an issue.”

Maggie sighed as Alex adjusted the heated blanket she was wrapped in over her newly-bandaged side. Her wet, ripped clothes had been discarded quickly when Maggie had started shivering on their way there.

Alex grabbed a pair of DEO-issued sweats and a tank top from the supply closet and handed them to Maggie, helping her change without having to get off the bed.

“And the alien?” Maggie asked, wrangling the shirt over her head.

“Kara and Winn are working on locating it. As tonight proved, it’s a danger to the city until we can bring it in.” Alex smoothed some hair behind Maggie’s ear before pressing a kiss to her temple. “But for now, let’s just focus on getting you home and safe in bed so you can rest.”

“Bed sounds fantastic,” Maggie agreed.

Alex snagged a wheelchair from the back closet, rolling it up to the side of the bed. Maggie shook her head as soon as she saw it. “I can walk,” she protested, almost whining.

“And risk ruining my beautiful handiwork?” Alex asked. “I’m not having you pop your stitches before we even get to the car. It’s either chair, or we stay here for the night.”

“Fine,” Maggie grumbled, accepting Alex’s arm to help her into the seat.

Alex quickly made the frame adjustments, making sure Maggie was as comfortable as could be.

“But I get to be big spoon tonight,” Maggie tried to compromise, once she was settled.

Alex scoffed as they headed out to the hallway. “In your dreams. Injured party is always little spoon. You made that rule, remember?”

Maggie crossed her arms, scowling slightly. “That’s not fair,” she huffed. “I only said that because you’re the one who’s always hurt. Shouldn’t the hurt person be the one to pick?”

That got her an unsympathetic laugh. “Getting a taste of your own medicine now?”

They reached the center of the DEO, where Kara, J’onn, and Winn were gathered around the main console. Kara made a beeline for them, her crinkle appearing as she took in the pout that was no doubt huge on Maggie’s face. “Everything okay?” she asked.

“Someone’s just a bit grumpy to not be getting their way,” Alex said lightly. She mouthed, “Pain meds” to Kara, overtop Maggie’s head. “You’ll let me know as soon as any leads pop up?” she asked, addressing her question to J’onn.

He nodded. “We’ve got eyes all over the city, and descriptions of the alien to all departments as well,” J’onn informed them. “If it’s here, we’ll find it. But for now, I think the rest of our night would be best spent at home, asleep.”

Alex nodded, knowing she looked just as haggard as she felt, as did Winn and Kara. They could all use some sleep.

She stepped over to Kara and engulfed her in a hug. “Thanks for coming,” she said sincerely.

Kara pulled back, however, shaking her head. “I should have been there sooner,” she said with a pained smile, putting her hand on Maggie’s shoulder. “Feel better, Maggie.”

“Thanks, Little Danvers,” Maggie murmured. She was slumped into the back of the wheelchair, looking entirely wiped out. Alex knew it was only a matter of time until the medication knocked her out.

Taking that as their cue to leave, Alex pushed Maggie out of the building, heading to her car. It had turned out to be a good thing that she had left it there earlier, she supposed. Everything worked out in the end.

Making a mental note to ask Kara if she would mind picking up Maggie’s car in the morning, Alex helped make sure Maggie got buckled in, and then she drove them home.

…

Two mornings later, Alex was the first to wake, and she smiled as she rolled over to the sight of Maggie sleeping peacefully. She couldn’t resist leaning over to press a kiss to Maggie’s cheek, laughing as Maggie’s nose scrunched adorably as she hid her face in the pillow.

“Five more minutes,” Maggie whined.

“Sorry,” Alex whispered. “Didn’t mean to wake you.”

She made a move to get out of bed, but was prevented by Maggie snuggling into her side, clutching at her shirt. “Stay,” came the sleepy command.

“I’ll be right back,” Alex promised. “I just have to pee.”

She was reluctantly released – with only a few incoherent grumbles – so she padded out of the bedroom, yawning as she stretched her back.

By the time she came out of the bathroom, Maggie had stolen her pillow and curled up around it like a cat, something Alex found entirely too cute. She was scrolling on her phone, so Alex knew she had woken up at least a little more.

Alex sat on the edge of the bed and began rubbing circles on Maggie’s back. “How are you feeling?”

“Side’s a little achy,” Maggie admitted. “But no worse than yesterday.”

“You want to shower?”

Maggie rolled on her back to eye Alex. “Saying I stink, Danvers?”

“Well…” Alex drew out, tilting her head as if that was exactly what she was implying. The answer earned her a pillow in the face.

“You joining me?” Maggie sat up and stretched, wincing a little as the skin pulled tight over her hip.

Alex bit her lip and looked away. “That is very tempting,” she said, trying to sound at least a little eager at the idea. “But I was thinking more about making us breakfast.”

She wasn’t in the mood to start anything that could potentially cause Maggie pain, and really wasn’t feeling up to a shower together, even if she felt a little guilty about the fact that she didn’t want to.

She should have known Maggie would respect her choice without question, though. “Okay,” she smiled. “Meet you in kitchen then?”

By the time the water shut off twenty minutes later, Alex had breakfast ready to go on the table: coffee for her, some water and pills for Maggie, one waffle with extra syrup, and one dry, double-toasted bagel. Maggie kissed her cheek as she sat down, Alex handing her the front pages of the newspaper, keeping the middle pages for herself.

Maggie swallowed her pills before taking a bite of her bagel. Alex teased her by dabbing some syrup onto her nose. They swapped sections of the paper as they sat in companionable silence, happy to have some time to relax together, where neither of them was in a rush to get to work. Alex was actually grateful that J’onn had forced her to take some time off, because it meant she got to be there in that moment. It was so domestic, the kind of situation she would have laughed at if anyone had told her she’d be living a year ago.

A buzz cut through the quiet, followed immediately by a loud ringing. Alex grabbed her phone from where she’d left it on the table, a glance at the screen showing it was the DEO. She picked up with a sigh, feeling like it was her previous happy thoughts that were the cause of reality catching back up to her. “Danvers.”

Maggie put her paper down and watched Alex’s face as she listened to the call. It was over quickly, and Alex hit the end button as she pushed back from the table.

“There’s been a sighting of the alien by the docks. It attacked three fishermen and left them for dead on the pier. They’re calling everyone in,” she informed Maggie.

It wasn’t until she stood up from the table that she realized Maggie’s food sat mostly untouched on her plate. Alex frowned, remembering a passing comment from Maggie about her stomach being upset yesterday.

But she was distracted from thinking about it any further by Maggie standing up as well. She folded her paper, declaring, “I’m coming with you.”

Alex shook her head. “Absolutely not.”

Maggie stood her ground, crossing her arms. “I’m not going to just sit and wait here while you go off to deal with this. This is personal, Danvers. I want to see this thing off the streets just as much as you do.”

Alex pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to relax her tone. “I didn’t mean it like that. I just –” She stepped closer to Maggie, her hand hovering over her injured side. “I just don’t want you to get any more hurt than you already have.”

“I know.” Maggie cupped Alex’s cheek. “You’re worried. But I’m a big girl; I can handle myself. And I want to help in any way that I can.”

Alex’s shoulders slumped as she relented. “Fine. But there’s yogurt in the fridge, and you’re bringing some to eat in the car. And you’re putting a vest on as soon as we get to the DEO. And I get to pick the next movie we watch,” she said, laying out her terms.

Maggie was already shrugging into her jacket and tossing Alex’s at her. “Whatever makes you happy, babe.”

…

It turned out to be a very long day, in the end. By the time they made it to the docks, the alien was long gone. They had reconvened at the DEO while Supergirl and the Guardian took up patrol across the city, searching for any sign of the creature they were desperately looking for.

It was midafternoon by the time they were able to pick up another lead, after Maggie suggested they check the factory district, which had people, loud noises, and cover, three things the alien seemed to favor. Supergirl was able to spot it in a fly-over, and they were able to apprehend it finally after she landed the winning blow.

They finally make it back to base with the alien in custody, the mood high among the agents as they celebrated a job well done.

Somewhere in the midst of the debriefing and post-mission chatter, Alex noticed that Maggie seemed to have disappeared. She looked around confused, but only spotted Winn and Kara. “Anyone seen Maggie?”

Kara shook her head, looking equally perplexed. Winn shrugged his shoulders. “She mentioned something about the bathroom. But that was–” He checked his watch. “About twenty minutes ago?”

“I’ll go check,” Alex said, her stomach sinking a little. She headed to the nearest bathroom, trying to remember if Maggie had eaten anything when they’d had their lunch break earlier. She couldn’t recall though, due to the fact that she had spent most of hers with Winn in front of his computer, multitasking looking for leads and eating their sandwiches.

Alex pushed through the door to the restroom, noting quickly that nobody was at the sinks and all the stalls were empty. Still feeling that Winn was on to something, she went further down the hall, turning the corner and heading toward the back of the building. There were more bathrooms back there, and those ones tended to see less foot traffic.

Walking through this door, the first thing Alex saw was Maggie on the floor, propped up against the wall with her right leg bent and her left sticking straight out. One arm was clutched around her stomach, and she had her head tilted back with her eyes closed.

Maggie startled as she heard Alex walk in. “Easy,” Alex soothed, holding up her hands. “It’s just me.” She stepped over to Maggie’s right and slid down beside her. “You okay?”

Maggie nodded, leaning over so her head was resting on Alex’s shoulder. “Pills are just doing a number on me,” she whispered hoarsely.

Alex wrapped her in a hug, rubbing circles on her arm. “You eat at all today?”

Maggie shook her head. “I know that’s the problem. I just… wasn’t hungry.”

“It’s okay,” Alex reassured her. “I’ll get you something that will make the antibiotics a little easier on your stomach. And I’ll make sure you eat something before taking them from now on.” She ran her fingers through Maggie’s hair, scratching her scalp lightly. “Is there anything I can do to help you right now?”

“Can you just sit with me for a bit?

“Of course I can,” Alex said, pressing a kiss to her temple.

Alex continued to play with Maggie’s hair, hoping she was provided a bit of distraction from her discomfort, if not relief. They stayed that way for a while, Alex hoping Maggie knew that she didn’t care how long they had to sit there.

Eventually, Maggie sat up straighter, and Alex could tell she was feeling a little better by the way her arm was no longer tense against her torso.

“You know,” Maggie said, her voice regaining that teasing lilt that Alex loved to hear. “I’m kinda glad the alien got me.”

“Oh? Why’s that?”

Maggie raised her eyebrows. “The scar will be sure to impress the ladies.”

Alex laughed. “Hmm, maybe. But I doubt these ladies would find this very impressive,” she said, tapping Maggie’s engagement ring.

“Good thing I only have one lady in mind,” Maggie replied. “Take me home?”

Alex stood and offered Maggie a hand to help pull her to her feet. “I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
